


lights, camera, action!

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cameras, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Prompt: Public Heroes/Private Lives





	lights, camera, action!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short...

It was after a mission, one that had Bart practically sleep walking towards Ed before he planted his head on his shoulder, sagging against him, not caring if Ed wasn't happy about it. Instead, he heard his boyfriend chuckle slightly before he gently placed a hand in his auburn hair, stroking.

"You okay, _amorcito?_ I know that took a lot out of you."

Bart just hummed, nodding sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Eduardo, pulling him close, the sound of vans pulling up making his eyes open just a tad.

"Shit," He heard Ed hiss, before the older teen slapped Bart's mask over his eyes.

"Wha...?"

"Kid Flash! Kid Flash!" Oh great. The paparazzi was here.

Suddenly, they were swarmed by news reporters and other random people who were near the scene, flashing camera's and asking a hundred questions per minute, it made Bart's head ache. Ed noticed and he glared at the people surrounding them.

"Hey, could you guys like, lay off for tonight? Kid Flash is kinda tired here!"

No one heard him, as expected. But, one of the reporters tried to touch Bart but before they could, Bart groaned loudly, causing everyone to stop, and shouted. "Okay, I'm sorry for yelling but right now I am tired so if you want something interesting here it is then you all can leave me alone so I can sleep!"

Ed was about to open his mouth but he was stopped when Bart grabbed him by the collar of his suit and pulled him forward until their lips met.

No one said anything, the only sound was the flashing of camera's and multiple gasps.

Bart, after a few seconds, pulled away, gasping a bit. He then looked at everyone. "Can you _please_ leave now? And yes, before you ask, we are together, have been for a few months now please, please, _please_ leave. I'm _soooo_ tired. Thanks bye."

That was when Ed got the cue to teleport out of there, leaving behind a flock of stunned reporters in their wake.


End file.
